Saving Jen
by Wolflmg
Summary: Sequal to The Badge. Will Alex, the others along with a few friends be able to save Jen?
1. Default Chapter

"For your crimes you have been sentenced for twelve years. You will be sent too Time Force state prison where you will remain until you sentencing is over," said the judge's council sternly. Jen was then taken away by two time force officers.  
  
Alex who had been sitting with other time force officers put his head down. He got up angrily and left the room in a stormily matter. He had only been given a suspension, for with holding information on Jen. When asked if any one else knew about this. He told them he had acted alone, in hopes to keep Lucas, Katie and Trip out of the matter. They believed, so they were going to be okay. But as for Jen.  
Alex stormed into Captain Logan's office; he was out of uniform due to his suspension. "How can you let them do this to her, how can you do this," yelled Alex looking at the Captain.  
  
"You are on suspension Alex, you have no say in the mater," said Logan sternly. Alex looked at him angrily.  
  
"Like heck I don't, I'm her commanding officer. I have say in this more then anyone," yelled Alex. Logon got up from his seat staring Alex deep in the eyes.  
  
"Not as of now your not, due to Jen's crimes she has be fried. Relieved of all her duties," said Logan.  
  
"Even as a ranger, have you forgotten all the good she has done? She's going to the state prison you and I both know she won't last long there. The other criminals there will eat her alive, they will have a time force officers in their very grasp," yelled Alex.  
  
"Her morpher has been confiscated, despite all she has done dose not change anything. She broke the law, you knew it and she knew it. We can not treat her any differently because of who she is. Now get out of my office, and do not come back until your suspension is over," said Logan sternly. Alex with nothing left to say left the office and headed to the locker room to pick up his stuff.  
Alex slammed his sift against his locker leaving a dent in it. "Alex take it easy your going to hurt yourself," said Katie as she Trip and Lucas walked over to him.  
  
"I don't care," said Alex sternly, as he slammed his fist against his locker. Lucas knew if he didn't do something, Alex could really hurt himself. As Alex fist was about to his locker. Lucas grabbed a hold of him, Alex struggled to get free. "Let me go Lucas!" he yelled.  
  
"No, not until you settle down," Alex continued to fight to get free. "Alex what would Jen say if she saw you acting like this?" that seemed to do it. Lucas released Alex, hurt fear and anger was in his eyes.  
  
"It's not right. And I'm going to do something about it," said Alex as he walked past his friends.  
  
"What do you think he meant by that?" asked Trip looking at Katie and Lucas.  
  
"You're the one who can read minds, you tell us" said Lucas.  
  
"I can't read them all the time Lucas," whined Trip.  
  
"Guys! We have to help him, in what ever he's planning on doing," said Katie.  
  
"Yeah, if it will help Jen count me in," said Lucas.  
  
"I'm in as well," said Trip.  
Cheers of criminals were heard as Jen was taken to her cell. "Looky what we have here a time force, wash out," said Fat Cat Fish.  
  
"I almost didn't believe when I heard it, Jen," Steelix laughed. "Your no better then the rest of us," said Steelix. Jen was placed in a cell with a young man. More of the mutants made mocking remarks to Jen. The cells door slammed shut once Jen was inside, then the Time Force officer that put her there left.  
  
"Oh look Dash, you have a roomy," laughed Cat Fish. Dash looked at them angrily through the bars.  
  
"Why don't you creeps just keep your mouths shut," he said sternly.  
  
"Oh look, he's sticking up for her. Too bad you won't be around for much longer Dash, cause once your out of here she'll be all ours," said Steelix.  
  
"Will just see about that, Steelix," said Dash. Jen had taken a seat she had her head down. Dash went to go take s seat next to her.  
  
"Hey don't worry about them," said Dash, Jen looked up.  
  
"So, you'll be getting out of here soon huh," said Jen softly.  
  
"Yeah, my time is up," said Dash, Jen nodded her head.  
  
"Did Lucas, tell you to watch out for me," asked Jen looking right at him. Dash grinned a little.  
  
"Let's just say he told me, if any one messed with you while I was still here. He'll make me pay for it in racing," said Dash. Jen laughed a little and smiled for the first time sense she was brought back to her time. But she quickly put on a frown. "Hey it's alright to laugh, you know," he said.  
  
"How, I'm not going to get out of here for a long time. That is if I survive and I'll never be able to see..," she couldn't say his name it hurt too much.  
  
"Wes," Dash finished, Jen looked at tears began tearing up in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you'll get through this trust me," said Dash kindly. 


	2. Saving Jen 2

            Alex was in his apartment it was early in the morning when he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up from his couch he had a pretty good idea as to who were at his door. He walked over to his door and opened it. It was Lucas, Katie and Trip. He looked at all of them, glaring them in the eyes. "No," he said, he then walked away and went to sit on his couch.

            "Oh come on Alex she's our friend too," said Lucas.

            "Yeah let us help you," said Katie, Trip shut the door behind him following Lucas and Katie over to Alex. Lucas took a seat on one of the chairs smiling to himself as he sat back acting all cool.

            "Besides, I already started helping her," said Lucas smiling, everyone was now looking right at Lucas.

            Dash had Steelix's fist in his hands, and then kicked him crashing into the benches; Dash laughed to him Jen was right by his side. Steelix edged with anger got up and went running at Dash, but Dash moved to the side just as Steelix neared him. Steelix went running right into the table where the food was set out. Both Jen and Dash began laughing at the sight.

            "YOU WHAT!" yelled Katie.

            "I asked him just to keep on eye on her," said Lucas.

            "But doesn't he get out in like six weeks," asked Trip, Lucas shrugged nodding his head.

            "Yeah, that's the only flaw in my plan. After he's gone Jen will have to defend herself alone," said Lucas. Alex leaned forward rubbing his chin, he looked at Lucas.

            "Can you still have contact with him?" asked Alex, Lucas looked at Alex strangely.

            "Yeah, I'm going to be seeing him in a couple of weeks. Why?" asked Lucas, Trip and Katie were both intersected as well.

            Alex nodded his head. "Alex what are you thinking?" asked Katie, Alex looked up from his thoughts.

            "My suspension will be over in three weeks, leaving me two weeks to get my creditability back," he smiled. The three looked at him oddly not quite getting what he meant.

            "Meaning," asked Trip, Alex at them all.

            "Meaning I will tell you the plan, six days before we rescue Jen," said Alex, all of them looked in shock.

            "Wait a minute, your not talking about breaking her out are you?" asked Lucas in shock, by the book Alex thinking of a prison break.

            "Yes," is all Alex said.


	3. Saving Jen 3

            Three weeks had past Alex had been back to work for five day now. He was in Captain Logan's office. Logan looked down at the papers before him seeing how well Alex had been doing this week. Logan looked up looking at Alex. "Your reports are very good Alex. I don't see why not," he pulled out a card key giving it to Alex. He smiled, "Welcome back, you are on full duty," said Logan. Alex got up from his seat at Logan stood up. 

            "Thank you, sir," he said shaking his hand. With that Alex walked out smiling to himself. "Ejective one done," Alex said to himself. 

            Dash was in the bathroom washing his face when two mutants approached him.  "Hello Dash," said one of them. Dash turned around now faced with two mutant in front of him. Dash slowly back against the wall. He gulped to himself he was in trouble.

            Jen was in the prison training room when she was approached by Steelix. "Hello Jen," said Steelix sternly. Jen looked at Steelix, looking around she was on her own. The prison guards were no where in sight. Steelix laughed, "No one is around to protect you this time. It's just you and me," said Steelix laughing. Jen looked at him sternly.

            "I don't need anyone, I can take care of myself," said Jen, Steelix went at her throwing in punches and hard kicks. Jen blocked as many as she could, and tossed in her own punches and kicks.

            Lucas who just got on guard duty walked into the men's prison restroom making sure everyone was out and had headed back to their cells. He checked all of the stales one by one, he then came upon the last one, and he slowly opened. Dash was badly beaten, was lying down on the ground, his right eye was all swollen and his noses was bleeding.  Lucas dropped to his knees shacking Dash making sure he was alright.

            "Dash, Dash," yelled Lucas shacking him. Slowly Dash opened his eyes looking at Lucas.

            "Jen," is all he manages to say, Lucas eyes grew with free. He jumped to his feet, grabbed his radio from his belt running down the hall. 

            "Code red, prisoner down in the restroom I repeat prisoner down in the restroom," yelled Lucas as he ran to the prison training room. He about froze at what he saw three mutants were gaining up on Jen, Steelix being the leader of the group. Lucas pulled his weapon out, pointing it right at them.

            "That's enough!" he yelled, the mutants backed away from Jen who was lying on the ground. Lucas still held his blaster out at the mutants he walked over to Jen, and knelt down by her. She was bruised up, but otherwise okay Lucas knew she wouldn't go down without a fight.  "You okay?" he asked her.

            "Yeah," she said softly.

            About half an hour later Lucas came bursting into Logan's office. "Lucas I assume I know what this is about," said Logan taking a seat. Lucas looked at his captain angrily.

            "They could of killed both of them sir, Dash is lucky he's able to move around.  And Jen should have more..." he was cut off.

            "More what protection, Mr. Kendall just because she was one of ours does not mean she gets special treatment," said Logan.

            "That's not the point sir, when Jen was attacked none of the prison guards were paying attention or did anything to stop it," yelled Lucas.

            "Do not use that tone of voice in here or with me," said Logan, Lucas just shook his head.

            "Or what you'll fire me," said Lucas childishly. 

            "That could be arranged if you don't lose that attitude, dismissed," said Logan. 

            "Yeah, well I'll dismiss you," said Lucas softly as he walked out.

            "What was that, Mr. Kendall," asked Logan who had over heard what he had said. Lucas didn't even turn around to face him.

            "Nothing," he muttered.

            Alex and the others had gone out to dinner together. Alex was staring at Katie is out burst. "What, why didn't you tell me sooner!" he yelled softly trying not to disturb the other customers. 

            "Because, I knew that this would be you reaction," said Katie. Alex got up on his seat.

            "Yeah, well I going to talk to Logan about this manner," he said sternly. Lucas crossed his arms.

            "Don't even bother," muttered Lucas, everyone looked right at Lucas. Alex had sat back down wondering why Lucas would say such a thing.

            "What are you talking about, have you already talked to him?" asked Trip.

            "Oh yeah I talked to him," said Lucas.

            "Well what he say," asked Alex.

            "Pretty much if I continued on the topic with him, I would be fired," said Lucas.

            "I told you one of these days your mouth was going to get you into trouble," said Katie, Lucas looked at Katie just nodding it off.

            "So what do we do now, Captain Logan will never go soft of Jen. In his mind she commented a worse crime then most of the mutants in the state prison," said Trip. Alex laid back into his chair.

            "I'm not sure, but one thing is for sure Jen wont last much longer in that place. No matter how strong she is, if they continue to gang up on her like they did today. Anything can happen," said Alex softly. Everyone was looking at him knowing he was right.


	4. Saving Jen 4

            Few days later, Alex was in a room meeting with Jen. He was sitting down in a chair looking forward in a room that was in front of him. Only a wall and some glass windows separated the two rooms. A phone was at Alex right, where he would be able to communicate with Jen. He watched as Jen came walking in, he could see the markings that she has received days before. Jen slowly sat down in the chair meeting eyes with Alex for the first time in weeks.

            For a moment the two just looked at each other, as if trying to read each others mind. Finally Alex picked up the phone, Jen followed after. "Hey," he said softly trying his best to keep things simple.

            "Hey, it's been a while," said Jen softly, Alex smiled bitterly.

            "Yeah, it has," he took a deep breath. "I would have come sooner, but I only been back about a week, you know sense... my," he said softly trying to get past that part.

            "Yeah I know," said Jen sadly. Alex knew she was doing everything she could to get past all of this hardship.

            "Don't worry Jen, your going to make it through this, that's a promise," said Alex kindly even after all that has happened between them he still cared a great deal for her.

            "I hope so," she said sadly, she put her head down. Small tears rushed down her cheeks, tears she had been holding in for sometime now.

            "You really miss him don't you?" asked Alex, knowing that was the hardest question he would ever have to have. He knew the only thing him and Jen would ever be now, were friends. Jen lifted her head up; she could see the pain he hid inside. She knew she had hurt him a long time ago, in a way they had hurt each other.

            "Yes," she said softly. Alex smiled kindly; he placed his free hand on the glass window. Jen then placed her hand as well. 

            "When this is all over, your going to have everything you'll always wanted," said Alex. Jen looked at him wondering what he meant by that.

            "Alex, what are you talking about? Don't do anything to mess up your career," Jen responded. 

            "I got to go, goodbye Jen," said Alex, he looked at her once more before he hung up the phone. Then he got up and walked out, Jen watched as he left wondering what he was up to.

            Trip was in the lab room with Circuit working on something when Katie walked up behind him. "What you working on?" asked Katie sitting on the stool next to Trip.

            "There it's done," said Trip setting the small device on the table. Katie looked at the device it looked like nothing more then a little micro chip.

            "That's what you've been working on all day?" asked Katie sort of yelling a Trip.

            "Yes," said Trip looking at her all smarty.

            "It's just a micro chip," said Katie plainly looking at her friend, and she leaned against the table...

            "No it's not Katie, it's the special project Alex had him work on," said Circuit innocently. 

            "CURCUIT!" yelled Trip looking at his robot friend,

            "Opps sorry, I forgot," said the robot owl blinking his eyes. Katie got into Trips face looking right at him, as if she were a little jealous.

            "Sense when, does Alex give you a special project, he never asked me for anything," asked Katie loudly but softly enough so know one would here them... Trip just shook his head.

            "Well maybe that's because, what he wanted me to do was something more inventive. All you can do is lift heavy stuff," said Trip sarcastically. Katie just looked at Trip as if she was about the whack him over the head.

            "Err, fine," she shied. "So any ways what does this invention do?" asked Katie nodding her head...

            "I'll show you, just keep your voice down" Trip picked up the little chip; he then pushed the little button and set it on the ground. A female figure appeared before them standing.

            "Woo, Jen COOL," yelled Katie excitedly. Trip quickly picked up the chip and turned it off.

            "Katie, keep it down will yah. This isn't exactly something for all Time Force to know," said Trip sternly glaring her in the eyes.

            "Sorry, your right," she said softly. Trip just shook his head.

            "You and Circuit," said Trip as he walked out of the lab, he put the chip in his pocket. Katie turned her head looking over at Circuit.

            "What do you suppose he meant by that?" she asked the robot, Circuit flapped his wings and blinked his eyes.

            "I don't know," he replied.


	5. Saving Jen 5

            Lucas was in the training room with Trip and Katie. Other time force officer were in there as well training, lifting weights and sparing. Lucas was punching on a punching bag while Katie was lifting heavy weights with one arm each. Lucas looked over from his punching. "Why do you even bother?" he asked her. Katie stopped what she was doing looking at him.

            "Good point," she turned to Trip. "Here Trip," she said giving the two weights to him.

            "WOO hold on, Ahhh" said Trip as he fell to the ground. Lucas just shook his head looking at Katie.

            "Opps," she gilled. Lucas walked over to Trip who was lying down on the ground. He looked down at Trip.

            "You okay?" he asked his friend. Trip just gave a stern look at the too.

            "Oh sure, I'm fine," he said sternly. Lucas and Katie looked at each smiling.

            "Okay," they both said. Trip looked at the two in shock.

            "HEY!" he yelled, the two of them starting laughing. 

            "Sorry Trip just couldn't help it," said Katie as she lifted the weights off of his body. Lucas then helped Trip to his feet.

            "You didn't really think we just leave you lying there, did yah buddy," said Lucas patting his friend on the shoulder. Trip just rolled his eyes, as the three walked over to sit down on the bench. Lucas took his water bottle taking a sip; Katie seemed to be looking around. As for Trip he was rubbing his shoulders, feeling as if they were pulled from the socket. 

            "Hey have you two seen Alex at all today?" asked Katie, Trip and Alex both turned looking at her. They had a clueless reaction on their faces.

            "Now that mention it no," said Lucas.

            "Me either, as a matter of fact I haven't seen him around a lot lately. The last time I spoke to him was when he wanted me to work on the _secrete project_," said Trip looking at the two. For a moment the three just looked at each other.

            "Where could he be?" Lucas leaned closer to his friend trying to keep down what he was saying. "It's only two days until…" Lucas began moving his eyes getting his point across. 

            Alex was in the safe room, he kept looking over his shoulder making sure no one was watching him. When the coast was clear in began trying in the sequence for the big safe. Once on the key sequences were pushed the door slid open, inside were many weapon, cloths and other stuff that belonged to the prisoners. Alex began scanning around until his eyes meant with a pink morpher. Alex glanced behind him, no one was looking he grabbed the morpher, putting it in his black bag. Alex then locked the safe back up.

            "Commander Alex," said a voice, Alex about froze his heart began bearing fast he slowly turned around. To his relief he was just an officer.

            "What can I do for you Hawk," he asked him. Hawk held out a sheet of paper and a pen.

            "Captain Logan wanted a commander to sign this; Dash's release is coming this Saturday night. It's just to make sure everything is clear and he spent his sentence through. I needed to get a signature of a Commander you were the only one still around tonight," he said. Alex nodded his head.

            "Sure, no problem," said Alex as he signed the paper. After he signed it, Alex went on his way acting as though nothing had happened.

            Wes in the Silver Guardian garage about to get on his motorcycle when. "Wes, we need to talk," said a voice. Wes knew right away who it was; he slowly turned about looking at the young man in front of him. Wes's looked was anger and disappointment he was happy to see this guy. 

            Wes set his helmet down. "Haven't you already messed up my life, enough already?" asked Wes angrily, but hurt was in his voice. Alex looked at Wes seeing the pain in his eyes.

            "I had nothing to do with that," said Alex calmly. Wes just shook his head, nodding it off.

            "Yeah sure, whatever," said Wes as he picked up his helmet wanting to get as far away as he could from him. Wes was about to lift his leg over the bike to get on.

            "Wes, wait," said Alex trying to get his attention back. Wes jumped back to his feet.

            "Look just leave me alone, your people have what they want show please just leave me alone," said Wes as if he was on the burst of tears. Alex just shook his head he wasn't getting through to him. 

            "Wes, will you just listen to me already," yelled Alex. Wes just shook his head he looked at Alex angrily.

            "No you listen," Wes got right in front of Alex's face. "Do you have any idea how it feels to have your heart broken into a million pieces. Do you have any idea how it feels to have the person you love to be taken away from you," said Wes sternly. Alex looked right at Wes.

            "As a matter of fact I DO," said Alex glaring Wes right in the eyes.


	6. Saving Jen 6

            Alex's words hit Wes hard; he had forgotten Jen was Alex's first. Wes put his head down looking away from Alex ashamed of what he said. "I'm sorry," he said softly. Alex could see by the way Wes's eyes looked he was sorry, he could see it in the eyes behind all of the pain he was trying so hard to hide. Alex just shook his head.

            "No, don't be," Wes looked up not believing what he was hearing, was this really coming from Alex. "What happened wasn't your fault; you were there for her when I wasn't. You had every right to fall in love with her, when I gave her no reason not to let her," Alex put his head down. He slowly sunk down to the ground. He truly knew now it had always been him that had lost Jen. It was no one's fault but, his own. Wes just stared at him, he had always seen Alex as a tough hot shot officer, but he wasn't. 

            For the first time ever Wes felt sorry for Alex, Wes licked his lips he slowly walked over to Alex sitting down next to him. Wes took a deep breath, "Maybe we all made mistakes with what happened," said Wes trying to find some way where he may of a fault in this. Alex turned looking into Wes's eyes; he began seeing what Jen had seen in him, a kind caring heart. Where as he was tough, work always came first which ended costing his life with Jen.

            "No, you did nothing wrong, she deserves someone like you," said Alex and he meant it. Wes smiled he knew this was hard for Alex to admit.

            "Thanks," he looked away. "I wish the rest of time force understood that," said Wes putting his head down. Alex could see it really did hurt Wes not to be able to be with Jen the way he wanted, he knew how he felt.

            "What if I told you there was a way for you two to be together," said Alex. Wes turned his head right away looking into Alex's eyes. How could they possibly have a life together?

            "How, your Time Force would never allow it?" asked Wes. Alex put his head down, what he would tell Wes would not be easy but for right now it was the only way. He slowly looked back up at Wes.

            "There is one way," he watched as Wes became glued to what he was saying listening to his every word. "You and Jen can be together but, you would have to be on the run all the time. Time Force will never allow you two to ever be with each other, it's the only way right now," said Alex sadly. Wes just looked at him in shock. What kind of life would that be being on the run? Wes stood up not believing what he was hearing.

            "On the run!" he yelled. Alex slowly stood up; he had figured this would be how Wes would react. "What kind of life would that be, cause I know Jen wouldn't want to live her life like that, even for me," said Wes and he meant what he said. Alex just shook his head.

            "Right now Jen doesn't have much of a life," said Alex, Wes's out burst slowly went away. What was Alex talking about? He walked closer to Alex, seeing that he had been hiding something from him.

            "What are you talking about?" asked Wes not understanding what Alex meant by this. Alex took a deep breath; Wes wouldn't like this one bit.

            "Jen was put on trail once she was brought back," Wes was just speechless. "She was sentence twelve years, in the state prison. At this rate she won't last long, if we don't do something soon she WILL be killed in there," said Alex knowing now he was getting through to Wes. Wes just turned around moving back and forth, with Alex words going all over in his mind.

            "What kind of life would that be for us, I can't, how..." he couldn't finish what he was saying it hurt all too much. Alex slowly walked over to Wes placing his hand on his shoulder. Wes looked up meeting Alex in the eyes; both of them could see the pain in each others eyes.

            "Do you love her?" asked Alex. It was a simple question and a simple answer, but the outcome of it was all too much to handle.

            "Yes," said Wes softly, he knew what he would have to do.

            "Then you know what you have to do," said Alex looking Wes right in the eyes. Wes nodded his head it wouldn't be easy but, he had to do it for Jen.

            Wes was standing in front of Eric's office, he saw Eric looking over some papers. He and Eric had become close to each other all most as if they were brothers. Wes closed his eyes remembering what Alex had told him, he took a deep breath. Slowly Wes opened his eyes as he walked in. 

            "Wes, you about ready to meet your dad for dinner? I just have to finish looking over these papers and then will go," said Eric looking up from his work, at Wes. Wes knew this wouldn't be easy but, he had to do it.

            "Actually Eric, there's been a change in plans," said Wes softly he placed two morphers in front of Eric on his desk. Eric looked at them and then to Wes, not sure what to make of this.

            "Wes what's going on, why are you giving me yours and Jen morphers?" he asked. Wes knew there wasn't much time left, Alex needed him to meet back up with him.

            "I'm sorry Eric but," he put his head down. "But I got to go," he looked back right at Eric. "Take care of my dad for me," said Wes. He looked right at Eric meaning everything he said. Eric just looked at Wes in shock; he didn't know what to think of this nor how to respond. Wes was out the door before Eric could even manage to say another word. Eric looked down at the two morphers, wondering if he would ever see Wes again, he put his head down. He looked over a picture on his desk it was of him, Wes and Mr. Collins. 

"What am I suppose to tell your father Wes," said Eric softly as he looked at Mr. Collins face for a long moment.


	7. Saving Jen 7

            Eric walked into the restaurant, he paused for a moment. He saw Mr. Collins sitting at a table alone waiting for him and Wes to arrive. Eric put his head down. How was he going to tell him that Wes was gone? Eric wasn't sure what to say, he needed more time, but he wasn't going to get it. Mr. Collins had looked up and saw Eric standing in the door way, waving him over. Eric took a deep breath, "Well here goes nothing," he said softly as he walked over to the table.

            Mr. Collins seemed happy to see Eric. To him Eric was like another son. "Eric, it's good to see you. Where's Wes?" asked Mr. Collins happily. He had no idea what Eric was about to tell him.

            Eric was silent for a moment; this was probably one of the hardest things he would ever have to do. He began fiddling his spoon around, trying to find some distraction.

            Mr. Collins could tell by the way Eric was acting that something was up. He placed his hand over Eric to stop him from playing with his spoon, as a parent would do to a young child. "Eric what's wrong, has something happened to Wes?" Mr. Collin's seemed very concerned if something terrible had happened to Wes, he didn't know if he would survive. "Is he hurt, oh no please no don't tell me,"

            Eric knew where Collins was getting at; he could no longer be silent. "No," Eric looked down not being able to face him. "He's gone away," said Eric softly.

            "Gone, what do you mean gone?" asked Collins not understanding what Eric was trying to get at. 

            Eric took another deep breath he reached down in his pocket pulling out the two morphers. He then placed them in front of Collins.

            Mr. Collins looked down at the two morpher red and pink, he was speechless. "Wes," said Mr. Collins softly as he grabbed a hold of his son's morpher.

            Wes and Alex were in Alex's apartment. Alex was in his bedroom, leaving Wes to look around in the living room. Wes walked around looking at photos Alex had on his desk. Some were family pictures of relatives, while the other pictures were of Jen and Alex together. Wes put his head down feeling guiltily all most. If I had never meant Jen, they would still be together.

            "Wes, I have the stuff ready," said Alex, breaking Wes from his thoughts. Wes turned around walking over to Alex to the bathroom.

            Alex handed Wes a can of black hair spray. Wes about laughed when he grabbed a hold of it. "Let me guess, we want people to believe I'm you," said Wes smiling at Alex.

            "That would be the idea, I'm sure a man of your style will have no problem doing it," said Alex patting Wes on the shoulder.

            "I'm sure I can handle it, this does wash out though right," asked Wes looking right at Alex.

            Alex had to laugh a little; he had thought the only one that worried so much about their hair was Lucas. "Yes, you have nothing to worry about your parish hair. I'll leave you to it, and then put on that extra jump suite I have its sitting on the counter," said Alex.

            Wes looked over and saw the jump suite which looked like the same one Alex was wearing. "Thanks, I can handle it from here," said Wes. Alex nodded his head and then walked out of the bathroom leaving Wes to himself.

            Alex sat down on his couch in front of him was his coffee table where he had a picture of Jen and him. The picture was a few years old; he never had gotten around to putting it away. Alex grabbed a hold of the picture, looking at it. Back then it was him and Jen, together forever or so they thought. Alex laid the picture frame back down on the table. He put his head down, "What am I doing," he said softly. Inside he knew what he was doing, giving Jen what she wanted, even if what she wanted wasn't him. Alex's thoughts were interrupted when the door bell ranger. Alex slowly got up from his couch walking over to the door.

            Alex opened the door to find, Lucas, Trip and Katie at his door. He went to the side letting the three walk in. They were all in their Time Force uniforms. Lucas's studied Alex appearance noticing that something was wrong with him.

            "Hey Alex you alright you seem, kind of down?" asked Lucas kindly. 

            Alex looked at Lucas wondering to say to him when. "Hey Alex, I think I'm all set," said Wes walking over to the group.

            Katie, Trip and Lucas were all in amazement the two of them looked exactly alike. "Woo," said Trip excitedly. 

            Katie walked up to the double grabbing a hold of him face. "Alex I didn't know you had a twin," said Katie smiling at Wes. Wes grabbed a hold of her hands releasing from his face.  

            Alex just shook his head. "I don't," said Alex looking at the three. 

            Lucas as well as Trip and Katie were stunned by this look alike double. "Then who is this?" asked Lucas looking at Wes, not recognizing his friend.

            "Guys it's me!" said Wes looking at his three friends, not believing they couldn't tell it was him. Trip, Katie and Lucas all took a hard look then it came to them.

            "WES!" they all yelled.

            "Yeah, it's me," said Wes smiling. Lucas, Trip and Katie couldn't believe it, before Wes was just a look a like for Alex. Now he was mirror image for Alex, making it almost impossible to see a difference between the two.

            "Good, part one of my plan is complete," said Alex looking at the four.  


	8. Saving Jen 8

            Trip slowly came walking into Captain Logan's office in the mid evening of the day. He carried with him a piece of paper and back board. I don't know why I was the one chosen to do this job?

            Logan looked up at Trip who was standing in front of his desk, waiting for him to speak. "Trip, may I help you," he asked kindly looking at the officer alien member.

            Trip looked right at his captain nervously, doing his best not to draw too much attention. "Yes, sir I need you to sign the release papers for Dash," said Trip as he placed the paper on the desk.

            Captain Logan look down at the paper, reaching his hand to sign it, when. "Didn't I already sign for his release a few days ago?" asked Logan looking back up at Trip.

            Trip stunned with the question had to come up with an answer and quick. "Um, those papers some how got misplaced. So the directory sent these over," replied Trip hopping his lie was good enough to get by his Captain.

            Captain Logan looked at Trip as if trying to see through him. Trip seemed to be shacking in his boots. "Sir, your meeting with Commander Collins is in fifth teen minutes," said a voice, from Logan's inter-com. Logan looked at Trip once more, and then he pushed a button on the inter-com.

            "I'll be there in a few minutes," replied Logan. Trip watched as Captain Logan quickly wrote his signature on the piece of paper. Once he had finished, he held the paper and back board out to Trip to take.

            Trip slowly took it back into his possession. "Thank you sir," he said softly. Trip then turned around, feeling home free as he slowly turned the knob on the door, when. 

            "Trip," said Captain Logan.

            Trips heart began racing he slowly turned around, fearing for the worst. "You should go home, as soon as you deliver those papers you don't look well," said Logan.

            Trip took a deep breath, "Yes, sir," he replied wanting to keep his answer sort as possible.

            Trip walked into a dark room, looking around seeing hold equipment and box's lying all over. "Did it work,"

            Trip, yelled soundly as he about jumped a few feet in the air; he turned around seeing Lucas, Katie, Alex and Wes. He took a deep breath, to relax himself. "Yeah, here he signed it," said Trip handing Alex the papers.

            Alex took the papers looking over Captain Logan signature, which he had just signed for Jen's release and not Dash's as he had thought. Alex nodded his head, he handed it to Katie. "Alright, Katie put your signature down," said Alex looking at her.

            "Shouldn't you sign it, I haven't been a Commander for long," asked Katie wondering why Alex wanted her to sign it.

            "No, I'm supposed to be meeting with Captain Logan in a manner of minutes," he eyes them all carefully. "The reason you're signing it is because, you're new to the Commander ordeal. By the time it is found out of Jen's release, it will be considered a documented mistake. That is why you are signing it, you're new at this. They will find no fault in you, you were just doing what you had been told," said Alex.

            Katie nodded her head as she signed the paper; she then gave it back to Alex. Alex then turned to Wes.

            "Alright, here's the release papers, a prison guard will take them from you when you arrive," he handed Wes the paper. Alex then pulled a key card out of his pocket handing it to Wes. "You'll need this to open the cell door," Wes took the key card from Alex's hands. "Once you have gotten Jen out, you get her and your self out of there. You stay at the spot that we have already been over, where you are to wait for Lucas and Dash to pick you up," said Alex looking very carefully at Wes making sure he understood everything word for word.

            Wes took a deep breath, hoping this would work because if it didn't it was all over for them. "Alright, so I guess this it then with me and you at least," said Wes smiling at Alex. He couldn't be more grateful for everything Alex was doing for him

            Alex smiled knowing he was doing the right thing. "Yes it is, once Lucas and Dash have you. They'll get you two set up to go," said Alex softly, hoping everything would turn out fine.

            Wes knew this was hard for Alex; after all he used to be Jen's boyfriend and ever more. He smiled as he stepped in and gave Alex a hug. "Thanks," said Wes.

            Alex patted his arms on Wes's back. "Take care of her," said Alex softly. Wes then back away from Alex, he looked to Trip and Katie knowing this could be the last time he would see them.

            "Good luck, Wes," said Trip shacking Wes's hand. 

            "Thanks, I'm going to need it," said Wes as he brought Trip in for a quick hug. Katie walked over to Wes kissing him on the cheek.

            "I hope you two will be happy together," said Katie kindly.

            Wes smiled, he wished he could say more but time was running out. Lucas stepped forward. "It's time Wes, once I meet up with Dash will go to the spot and get you two" said Lucas looking at Wes and then to Alex.

            "Yes, you got to go now Wes, and good luck," said Alex looking at Wes. Wes smiled lightly, he nodded his head.

            "Yeah, thanks guys for everything," said Wes looking at his friends, he took one last look at them before he walked out of the room.

            "Do you think we'll be able to pull this off," asked Katie looking at the men around her.

            "Let's up so, for Jen sake," said Alex softly.


	9. Saving Jen 9

            Wes was standing in front of the prison gate, as the guard looked over the release papers. Everything seemed to be going fine; the guard believed he was Alex. If he didn't he didn't show it. "Alright, everything seems to be in order," The guard unlocked the prison gate; he turned and looked at Wes. "You may go in Commander Collins," said the guard stepping aside. 

            Wes nodded his head at the guard then walked inside, He watched as the guard closed the door behind him. Wes took a deep breath so far everything was going as planed; he looked around seeing a number of criminals locked away. He recognized some of them that he had helped in recapturing. Wes took a deep breath as he continued walking down the dark prison area ignoring the loud growls and snarls he was given.

            Wes stopped when he came upon the cell where Jen and Dash were. He saw her sitting down on the bench in the gloomy cell. Just seeing her again made him the happiest man in the world. He made a soft cough to get their attention; both Dash and Jen looked up seeing him. Jen ran to the bars, looking at him smiling.

            "Alex," she said.

            Wes smiled; he even fooled her with his disguise. "No," he looked at her with all the love he had to give. "It's me," he said softly.

            Jen took a long hard look at him, "WES!" she cried. It really was him, here with her. She reached he hands out through the bars.

            Wes grabbed a hold of her hand, rubbing his finger softly against it. "Yeah, it's me," said Wes smiling.

            "But, how?" asked Jen. How was it possible that he was here, there was no way Time Force would allow him to be here. 

            Dash stood back letting the two have their privacy, but he too knew time was growing short.

            "Alex," said Wes answer Jens question. Jen smiled after everything that has happened Alex, still did care about her, enough to even let her go.

            Dash walked forward placing his hand on Jen's shoulder, he then stared at Wes. "There isn't much time; you need to get Jen out of here. Before they come to release me," said Dash looking right at Wes.

            Wes knew Dash was right, it was time for him and Jen to get going. "Your right," said Wes as he let go of Jen's hand. 

            Jen looked at Wes and Dash. What do they know that I don't? Wes used the key card opening the cell door; he took Jens hand in his.

            "What's going on?" asked Jen looking at Wes for answers.

            Wes looked at Dash knowing they had to move now. "There isn't much time Jen," Wes stared Jen in the eyes. "We have to move now, I'll explain everything as soon as I can," he then looked back at Dash. "Once Dash gets out, he and Lucas will meet up with us, and then will go from there," said Wes.

            Jen looked into Wes's eyes, knowing in her heart she trusted him. "Go where?" asked Jen still not quite understanding this. 

            Wes looked her hard in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked her. Jen answered with a nod. "Alright, then we got to move," said Wes as he and Jen walked out of the cell. He closed it back up, and then he and Jen began running out the opposite way that Wes had come in, time was running out.

            Logan and Alex had been sitting down in a conference room for about twenty minutes. They were going over some papers of this week's progress with the new cadets. "They are all seeming to doing well with their training," said Captain Logan looking up at Alex.

            "Yes, they all have been working hard. It want be long before their all on the force," said Alex. Alex was able to keep everything straight a lot better then Trip was able to. Captain Logan wasn't suspecting a thing.

            Captain Logan nodded his head, he was about to respond to Alex when. His phone beeped/

            Alex watched as Logan grabbed his phone from his belt. At first Alex thought nothing of the phone call, but then.

            "Both of them are you sure?" asked Logan.

            Alex's heart began to race; it was too soon for them all to know. He felt uneasy in his chair; he did his best to keep a straight face.

            "Who signed for her release?" asked Captain Logan, rubbing his hand across from his face.

            Alex watched as Logan meant eyes with him, this was not good. Logan's look was stern and fearful to look at.

            "Me and Commander Katie Walker. That's impossible I never signed for her release," yelled Captain Logan.

            Alex kept quite as Logan continued to talk to the other person on the other line. He took a deep breath; he felt his heart race faster and faster.

            "Who came for her release, there it was the question that Alex had been dreading. Either this was the question that could save him or could be his ending. "That's impossible he's been with me for the last twenty minutes. Are you positive," said Logan sternly.

            Alex wished he could here the other person speaking, because Logan's body language wasn't helping him in the least bit. Alex watched as Logan removed the phone from his ear, he was looking right at Alex hard. Alex knew he better say something anything to get Logan to stop looking at him. "Is everything okay, sir?" asked Alex.

            "It seems some how Jen got a released. Do you want to know what the best part it?" Logan's look was hard to make out. "The guard said it was you that freed her," Logan took one hard look at Alex. "But, you couldn't of you've been with me the whole time," said Logan slyly as he got up from his chair and headed towards the door.

            "Where you going, sir?" asked Alex, trying to buy all the time he could. 

            Logan didn't turn around, so Alex had no idea what kind of look was on his face. All he could do was read how he responded to him. "To make sure Jen doesn't get far," Logan slowly opened the door. "Oh, and Alex if I find out you or anyone from your crew had something to do with this,"

            Alex took a deep breath...

            "You all will be fired," said Logan sternly.

            Alex watched as Logan left him alone, Alex had to come up with something and quick. He quickly grabbed his communication, "Lucas there's been a little change in plans," said Alex.

            Sirens could be heard all over, through the night alley. A car was making quick turns going at enormous speed. The Time Force police cars were speed up behind him, but he continued to drive fast making quick turns all over. 

            He then drove down a dark alley, with no way out. The Time Force police had him caught; he waited as the officers came out of their vehicles. He looked up in his rear view merrier seeing a squad car speeding right past the alley, he laughed to himself. 

            "Alright come out with your hands up," said an office pointing out his gun. 

            Slowly the driver got out, his face hidden behind a helmet. The drive raised his hand revealing who he was. "Commander Kendall," said one of them. 

            Lucas just looked at all of them his distraction had worked, he smiled lightly.

            "Were clear," said Jen turning her head away from the back window.

            "Good, were almost at the point," said Dash, as he continued driving with the sirens on.  

            Jen rested her head on Wes's shoulder, knowing that as long as they are together everything would be fine.

            "Alright were here," said Dash stopping the squad car. Everyone got out, Dash walked to the back of the car opening the trunk. He took out a suite case and some sort of watch. 

            Wes and Jen stood standing by him, as he walked up to them. "In the suite case you'll find a change of cloths," Wes took the suite case nodding his head at Dash. Dash then held out the watch.

            "This is a time watch, once you get to your time destroy it," he said sternly looking them both in the eyes. 

            Wes took the watch he then looked at Jen and then back to Dash. "Thanks, for everything," said Wes. 

            Dash nodded his head, "Your welcome, and remember Time Force will come after you. Watch your backs," he told them.

            Jen let go of Wes's hand, she went up to Dash hugging him. Dash was sort of surprise felt a little un easy at first but soon gave her a friendly hug as well. Dash backed away looking at them once more. "All right get out of here," he said. 

            Jen went back to Wes grabbed a hold of his hand. They both took one last look at Dash before, Wes pushed the button on the watch and they were gone.

            Dash stood there for a few moments before heading back into the car.

            Alex and everyone were in his apartment, they were all silent it was too early to tell what could happen. "So as of right now, there are no charges against us?" asked Lucas looking at Alex.

            Alex took a deep breath, "No, not yet any way," said Alex, everyone nodded their heads.

            Trip looked up looking at all of them. "There's one thing I don't get. Why did you have me make that holo graph of Jen," asked Trip.

            Alex bit his lip. "I had you make that just in case, we weren't able to get Logan sign the release papers," he looked at Trip carefully. "We no longer need it, destroy it. If Logan finds it, we could all go down," said Alex.

            Katie took a deep breath. "So do you think their okay?" asked Katie softly looking at his friends. 

            Alex licked his lips, "For now they are," said Alex. After that not a whole lot was said.

            Jen sat on a bed in a hotel room, she heard the water running in the shower go off. She looked around, seeing a television set a small dresser. Wes walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jean and red tank shirt, Jen got up smiling at him.

            Wes walked closer to her facing her face to face. "Well is my hair back to normal?" he asked smiling. 

            Jen giggled a little, she ran her hand through his short blonde hair. "Yeah, your back to being you," said Jen looking into his eyes.

            Wes began leaning closer to her smiling. "Good, being Alex is too hard," said Wes.

            Jen giggled as she too leans in closer, "You could have fooled me," Their lips meant for the first time in a long awaited kiss. 

            Wes held Jen in his arms, thinking to himself there was no way he would let her go not. Jen rested herself in his arms knowing this is where she belonged, she was free now and with the man she loved.

_Stay tuned for On the Run_


End file.
